What could never be said
by FaraMazunaki
Summary: Basically just a dark little fic about Akane and Ranma's...deaths. ^^ Don't read this if you're in a good mood unless you're a phycopath.


  
  
What could never be said  
  
Disclaimer and notes: I don't own Ranma 1/2, I just like to screw around with the story. I was in a dark mood when I wrote this, so unless you're in a dark mood too, don't bother. And remember, I'm not a happy endings sort of person!! ^-^ Have fun!! And if you want to laugh, read my humor fics... -_- Also, I know this is short. I wasn't rushed, it's just that you can't make fics like this that long.... -_-''''  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane's feet pounded the ground. She continued running, her tears splashing against the pavement as the sun set over the house line of Nermia. However, Akane's tears obscured her vision, and her mind was blurred with sadness, anger, and the scene that she had just seen....  
  
The picture of Ramna and Ukyo flooded her mind again. They had looked so happy... but how could Ranma have done that to her?! How could he?! Akane stopped running, her tears splattering against the ground. She looked up, now knowing where her feet had taken her. It was a small park. Memories came flooding back to her, pictured of herself and her sister playing on the swings. Akane was shaken from these thoughts as the image of Ranma and Ukyo kissing resurfaced in her mind. Akane shook her head to clear it, but the image remained.   
  
Akane had always known she had had feelings for Ranma, and denied them, but she knew this would happen one day. She didn't think it would hurt this much thought Akane fell to her knees in anguish, and let her tears flow freely. It wasn't fair. How could she be crying over someone who didn't care?! It wasn't fair...  
  
A glimmering object, aplified by her tears, caught Akane's eye. She picked it up. It was a penknife, quite a nice one actually, with a broken heart symbol engraved in it's wooden handle. Akane ran the blade over her fingerspads, drawing blood. She couldn't even feel it. Two tears splashed against the knife's blade, mingling with the blood. Akane shook with muffled sobs. Nobody cared. Not Ranma, not her sisters, not her stupid father...nobody cared. And suddenly, neither did she.  
  
The only thing that connected in Akane's mind at that point was that her life wasn't worth living anymore. It was all Ranma's fault...   
  
"ALL HIS FAULT!!" Akane shouted through her tears, holding the penknife above her heart. She thrust it into her chest with one swift motion. Blood spurted out, darkening her shirt, skirt, and the pavement beneath her. Akane vaugly heard her name being called, but she didn't care. It was over now...her suffering was over... And Akane's breath left her just as Ranma rounded the corner, calling out her name.   
  
Ranma stood, frozen in shock. Akane was dead. The thought rang through his mind, but it didn't quite regester. Akane was dead. Akane was dead. And it was his fault. His fault...  
  
Ranma picked up the penknife, his hand shaking. He held back the anguished howl he felt building up inside him, and the lump forming in his throat. His fingers ran over the penknife's blade, just as Aakne's had only a few moments ago. Her fingers were now cold--lifeless. Ranma let out an anguished, choked off sob.   
  
"Akane....no...NO!!!" Ranma cried out, "AKANE!!!!" There was only one thing that regestered at that moment. It was his fault. He could never say it--if only he had told her what he really felt...   
  
"What I could never say...." Ranma muttered, staring down at the penknife, "I will be sure to tell you in the afterlife, Akane..." Ranma positioned the penknife over his heart. "I'll follow you Akane..." he muttered, thrusting it into his chest. He fell to his knees beside Akane, smiling slightly. He bent over and kissed her now bloody lips, his last action.   
  
And all because of what could never be said....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Boy did I have fun with this!! ^_____^ it came after reading something a friend of mine wrote on a disk.... I can be depressing, in a twisted sort of way. But for now, I'm going to go annoy my best friend Aka-chan, who just came over. Ta ta for now!! ~.^ 


End file.
